User talk:D-day
Merge template Hey, the merge template still mentions about "merging a part of the article" even if the "part=yes" is not used. Since the template is fully protected, I cannot edit this. 04:29, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Um that's weird, I'm not seeing it, or maybe I'm not looking correctly. I tested and it shows up as intended on my end. I've lowered the template protection to registered users though. 06:31, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I've made a tweak to the template. 18:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Page rename Hello! The page Grand Cleric Elemena needs to be renamed without her title to match all of the other Grand cleric pages, but apparently Elemena already exists so I can't rename it. Kelcat (talk) 07:19, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :The page has been renamed! 07:21, January 18, 2014 (UTC) DA2 spoiler issue Hey there! The DA2 spoiler malfunctions a bit when it is closed. Could you please take a look at it? If you didn't see any issue in your end, I can provide a screenshot (I have also noticed that I am not the only one). 18:26, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :You should ask Tierrie, since he wrote the script. You should provide a screenshot to him and what OS and version you are using. 23:51, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Report Hello, I am just reporting what comes across as belligerent edit warring by Gglazer on a few article talk pages, as well as possible trolling: a polite and friendly explanation on their talk page (by Viktoria Landers) about why their edits would work better as forum discussions, and the reasons given in the articles' history for the deletions of those edits, have been characterised as "engaging in Intimidating behavior/harassment." It might be a misunderstanding. -Sophia (talk) 16:12, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :I've contacted the user in question, thanks for reporting! 19:07, January 30, 2014 (UTC) The "user in question" is highly perturbed at the behavior of both Sophia and Viktoria. Some edits I can see (with respect to talk), however, they have expanded their belligerent deletes past those to nearly every post I make. See perfectly legitimate posts in Finery and Easter Eggs (DAII), for example. --Gglazer (talk) 23:28, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :I do not see your question on the Finery talk page to be of interest for the article itself, and I can see why it would be removed. :As for the easter eggs page, I assume you are talking about an entry that has been removed by Sophia, which if you do not agree with the deletion, you are encouraged to discuss it on the talk page. Just because you think it is a legitimate post does not mean it is for other users; any edits made on the wiki are expected to be further edited or even completely removed. This isn't personal. 23:37, January 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd like to just note that I haven't removed it - I undid the entry, giving a reason; when Gglazer reverted my undo, I started a discussion in the article's talk page about it. Discussing a matter with the community is the normal process when it's shown there is a disagreement about something in an article. -Sophia (talk) 11:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Bot link cleanup Hello! I have a couple of requests for link cleanups to be done by your bot, if possible--I usually take care of the minor ones when I do page renames, but these are ones that have multiple pages that need to be edited. * Ambassador Cera to Cera * Master Henley to Henley Thank you! --Kelcat (talk) 01:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :No problem Kelcat! You can also just leave future requests on my bot's task page; it'll be easier for me to keep track! 19:18, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Penny Arcade comic Hey there! When the nomination is finished and the merges start to take place, could you also make the appropriate renames in the categories of the Penny Arcade comic? Pretty much all of them require a rename, so it would is more effective to just contact you directly about it 14:27, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Of course. 23:41, February 27, 2014 (UTC) BioWare forums transfer Hey D-day! I am not sure if you noticed, but BioWare switched forums and the former ones are read-only. I have the feeling that this would be for a specific amount of time before they are fully turned offline, however all the threads, accounts and posts have normally been transferred to the new url. That's also a concern to us since we maintain hundred of BSN links which will turn into dead links if we don't switch them to the new url. 18:51, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Since I don't think we'd switch template for the new forums (BioWare also uses the same symbol), we should still rename it from to or something like that (since the "BSN" abbreviation would no longer be used). 11:58, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh, I didn't know. Since not all links use the template, we can use to look for those links and convert them. 23:41, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it should be our top-level concern right now because BSN forums will probably be offline in a few months, blanking hundreds of sources. What do you think? 00:55, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::It shouldn't be too hard to track down sources even after they are offline, but yeah, they should be updated whenever possible. 01:25, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd rename it to BWF in case BW is used in the future for other reasons, though I think it might be better to use a new template to separate the two in the meantime (and to make it a bit easier to keep track of articles that have been updated). 02:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's fine by me. I think a co-op project would be more effective than an individual effort... what are your thoughts on this? 05:55, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think we can just ask in the forum threads to update the links as they see them. :] I made so it can be used. I'll try to clean up links whenever I can. 18:28, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay. 00:12, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate Forum I don't know if this is really against policy or not, but in my opinion, discussing the details of sex of any kind isn't appropriate here on the wiki. Kelcat (talk) 16:25, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for telling me about! The page has been protected. 16:41, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I put that topic for joke. I wanted to amuze everyone on forum, I though that topic will be hilarious.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 18:14, March 4, 2014 (UTC) When I make a new forum topic, can I write "Answers of haters don't interest me."? If not, then I'll remove it.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 20:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) : I don't know if this is a reference to me or not, but finding topics and comments you make inappropriate and offensive is not the same as being a "hater". Kelcat (talk) 20:58, March 4, 2014 (UTC)